harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
LEGO Dimensions
|grafika = LEGODimensions.jpg |producent = Traveller's Tales |wydawca = Warner Bros. |data wydania = * 27 września 2015 (Ameryka Północna) * 28 września 2015 (Australia) * 29 września 2015 (Europa) * 1 października 2015 (Niemcy) |tryb gry = Jednoosobowy, lub dwuosobowy |gatunek = Akcja, przygoda |platforma = * Xbox One * PlayStation 4 * Wii U * Xbox 360 * PlayStation 3 }} LEGO Dimensions — gra wideo wyprodukowana przez Traveller's Tales i wydana przez Warner Bros, której akcja dzieje się w świecie z klocków LEGO. Gra miała swoją premierę 27 września w Ameryce Północnej, 28 września w Australii, 29 września w Europie i 1 października w Niemczech. Fabuła gry łączy wiele różnych światów książkowych, komiksowych i filmowych, między innymi główne postacie Batman, Gandalf i Żyleta, którzy pochodzą z DC Comics, Władcy Pierścieni i filmu LEGO Przygoda. Wśród tych motywów znalazło się również kilka nawiązań do Harry'ego Pottera oraz Fantastycznych zwierząt i jak je znaleźć. Dodatkowo specjalnie na potrzeby gry powstała seria zestawów, które poza możliwością zabawy oferowały również dodatki do gry takie jak: postacie, dodatkowe poziomy gry i pojazdy. Zestawy Powstały cztery zestawy z serii LEGO Dimensions w oparciu o Harry'ego Pottera i Fantastyczne zwierzęta (po dwa na każdą serię filmów). Minifigurki Rozgrywka Fantastyczne zwierzęta Część rozgrywki związana z Fantastycznymi zwierzętami i jak je znaleźć to sześć dodatkowych poziomów (do zdobycia w zestawie 71253 Fantastic Beasts Story Pack), które przedstawiają fabułę całego filmu, ubarwioną o typowy dla gier LEGO humor. Na początku zostało dodane wprowadzenie, w którym Newton czyta list od swojego brata Tezeusza Skamandera, dotyczący rozpoczęcia polowania na Gellerta Grindelwalda. Zestawy 71253 Fantastic Beasts Story Pack i 71257 Porpentina Goldstein Fun Pack dają dostęp do otwartego świata na mapie Nowy Jork w 1926. Misje obejmują walkę z gangsterami w Port Authority oraz pomaganie Jacobowi Kowalskiemu w założeniu piekarni. Posiadając oba te zestawy, po ukończeniu rozgrywki można zdobyć Jacoba Kowalskiego i Queenie Goldstein jako postacie grywalne. Harry Potter Zestaw 71247 Harry Potter & Lord Voldemort Team Pack rozszerza grę o świat Harry'ego Pottera, zawierający takie lokacje jak Grimmauld Place 12, Hogsmeade i Hogwart. Miejsca te jednak nie są tak obszerne i rozbudowane jak w grach LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 i LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7. W trakcie misji walczymy z Bellatriks Lestrange, by pomóc Lunie Lovegood i zdobywamy dla Albusa Dumbledore'a kopie pisma Knitter's Own. Inne Voldemort pojawia się również w LEGO Batman Movie Story Pack jako jeden ze złoczyńców uwolnionych przez Jockera i jest finalnym przeciwnikiem tej historii. Postacie grywalne z Harry'ego Pottera Obsada - podkład głosowy Fantastyczne zwierzęta * Eddie Redmayne - Newton Skamander * Katherine Waterston - Porpentyna Goldstein * Dan Fogler - Jacob Kowalski * Alison Sudol – Queenie Goldstein * Ezra Miller - Credence Barebone * Colin Farrell - Perciwal Graves * Ron Perlman - Gnarlak * Carmen Ejogo - Serafina Picquery * Samantha Morton - Mary Lou * Faith Wood-Blagrove - Modesty Barebone * TBA - Abernathy Harry Potter * Helena Bonham Carter – Bellatriks Lestrange * Robbie Coltrane - Rubeus Hagrid * Ralph Fiennes - Lord Voldemort * Tom Kane - Albus Dumbledore * Matthew Lewis - Neville Longbottom * Evanna Lynch - Luna Lovegood * Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter * Mark Williams – Artur Weasley Zobacz także * LEGO Harry Potter * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * LEGO Creator: Harry Potter * LEGO Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Kategoria:LEGO Kategoria:Gry en:LEGO Dimensions es:LEGO: Dimensions